Please, Always Be My StarLight
by Kirana Anna
Summary: "Aku mohon padamu, tetaplah menjadi sinar bintangku, menjadi satu-satunya bintangku yang berkilauan disekitarku. Seperti bintang yang bersinar dilangit malam yang selalu melihat kebawah dari atas sana, tempat dimana aku tidak bisa menjangkau diri-mu." Jung Taek Woon (Leo) X Cha Hak Yeon (N) VIXX Need Krisar and R&R


Judul : Please, Always Be My StarLight

Cast : Cha Hak Yeon (N) VIXX

Jung Taek Woon (Leo) VIXX

Lee Hong Bin (Hong Bin) VIXX - Cameo

Leght : OneShoot

FF ini milik saya, Main Castnya milik orangtua mereka masing-masing dan juga rohnya milik Tuhan.

WARNING!

^ Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^

^ Alur cerita rada kecepatan dan alurnya acak. ^

^ mungkin Feel-nya kurang dapat ^

^ Tulisan tidak sesuai EyD. ^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading saja deh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Semua berawal dari kau yang mulai mengejar diriku»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taekwoon! Taekwoon!"

Namja yang dipanggil Taekwoon itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat kepada sebuah sosok mungil seorang Cha Hakyeon yang tengah berlari menuju dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya sosok mungil itu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Taek Woon-ah, ini untuk-mu" ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum mengangkat tangannya memperlihat sebuah bungkusan berbentuk persegi empat panjang itu didepan Taek Woon.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot melakukannya" ucap Taek Woon mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Hak Yeon.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak kerepotan kok" ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum senang setelah Taek Woon mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya" ucap Taek Woon membalikkan badannya, berjalan meninggalkan Hak Yeon sendirian berdiri disana.

"Tapi, Aku menyukainya" Jawab Hak Yeon sedikit berteriak agar Taek Woon mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Berada disekelilingku bagai matahari yang sangat terik menerangi jalannya hidupku»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taek Woon-ah..." Ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum muncul dari samping Taek Woon yang sedang membaca buku disebuah kursi taman.

"Hhmmm" jawab Taek Woon masih dengan membaca bukunya.

"Ayo, ke kelas... Sebentar lagi guru datang" Ucap Hak Yeon menarik tangan Taek Woon.

"Baiklah" ucap Taek Woon berdiri membiarkan Hak Yeon menarik dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Kau mengisi hidupku dengan senyuman, teriakkan, dan juga cemberutmu, membuat hidup yang kujalani terasa hangat»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taek Woon! Ayo, kesana" Teriak Hak Yeon menunjuk sebuah permainan dan menarik Taek Woon kesana

"Terserah kau, jangan menarik aku~" jawab Taek Woon

mendengar jawaban Taek Woon, Hak Yeon melepaskan tarikkannya dan berjalan menuju permainan tersebut. Dirasakannya Taek Woon tidak mengikutinya Hak Yeon membalikkan badanya dan melihat kebelakang.

"Taek Woon-ah~" Ucap Hak Yeon cemberut melihat Taek Woon berdiri sangat jauh darinya.

30 menit kemudian mereka berada disebuah Stand yang menjual banyak macam makanan dan minuman.

"Taek Woon-ah~ kau mau" Ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum mengangkat sebuah sendok berisi Es Cream didepan mulut Taek Woon.

"Tidak usah, aku punya sendiri" ucap Taek Woon menolak pemberian Hak Yeon.

"hmmm" Hak Yeon terlihat cemberut memakan Es Cream yang di tolak oleh Taek Woon dan setelahnya mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu terkesan sangat lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Suatu hari kau tidak muncul disekelilingku, membuat semua yang kurasakan kembali terasa hampa»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Taek Woon berjalan sendiri menyusuri koridor tanpa ada sebuah teriakkan bahkan senyuman dari Hak Yeon.

Terus berjalan dan berjalan, hingga sebuah suara membuatnya membalikkan badannya.

"Leo Hyung!" Teriak Hong Bin seorang dongsaeng yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut.

"Ada apa Hong Bin-ah?" Tanya Taek Woon.

"Ini... Dari N Hyung" Ucap Hong Bin mengangkat sebuah bungkusan persegi empat panjang yang sangat dikenal oleh Taek Woon dan segera diambil olehnya.

"Mana Hak Yeon?" Tanya Taek Woon to the point.

"Eh?, apakah Hyung tidak tahu? N Hyung tidak bisa hadir untuk beberapa hari kedepan" ucap Hong Bin bingung terhadap Taek Woon yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Hak Yeon tidak bisa hadir untuk beberapa hari ke depan padahal mereka sangat dekat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hong Bin, Taek Woon berbalik dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor seperti biasanya dalam kesunyian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Dari sana aku mulai menjauhimu, mengabaikan semua panggil dan teriakkanmu»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taek Woon kembali kedirinya yang semula tidak menghiraukan panggilan dan teriakkan Hak Yeon.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan seakan didalam dunia ini hanya ada dia seorang diri, tidak menghiraukan semua panggilan dan teriakkan Hak Yeon dan tidak membiarkan Hak Yeon sedikitpun mengusik kehidupannya lagi seperti dulu.

Menjauhinya seperti Hak Yeon adalah racun yang sangat berbahaya bagi hidupnya. Racun yang dapat melumpuhkan pikirannya. Racun yang dapat membuatnya lupa akan dirinya.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Taek Woon menjauh Hak Yeonsetiap kali dirinya bertemu dengan Hak Yeon, Taek Woon akan selalu menghindarinya tanpa melihat kearah Hak Yeon dan terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Suatu hari kau memberitahuku kau akan pergi, untuk meninggalkanku sendiri»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepi, sangat sepi tidak ada murid yang masih berada disekolah hanya tertinggal dua orang yang sangat mengenal satu sama lain.

"Taek Woon! Taek Woon" teriak Hak Yeon namun, Taek Woon yang panggil terus berjalan tanpa mendengar panggilan Hak Yeon, berusaha menjauh dari Hak Yeon.

"Taek Woon! Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar!" Teriak Hak Yeon besar membuat langkah kaki Taek Woon terhentikan.

"Aku... Besok... Aku akan pergi ketempat yang jauh darimu" ucap Hak Yeon dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Taek Woon yang masih diam disana mendengar ucapan Hak Yeon.

Keesokan paginya. Hak Yeon tidak masuk sekolah karena hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya.

Tapi, Taek Woon merasa hatinya tidak merelakan Hak Yeon untuk pergi jauh darinya mengejarnya kebandara tempat dimana Hak Yeon akan berangkat kesuatu tempat yang jauh.

'Jangan pergi, tetaplah disisi ku, Hak Yeon' batinnya

Setibanya disana, pesawat yang ditumpangi Hak Yeon sudah melesat terbang menuju tempat Hak Yeon akan tinggal.

Taek Woon terlambat, terlambat menahan Hak Yeon untuk pergi karena keegoisannya sendiri. Hujan mulai turun membasahi seluruh kota Seoul.

Taek Woon berjalan keluar dari bandara berjalan ditengah hujan yang terus membasahi dirinya. Berjalan dalam kekosongan dan kehampaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Merindukanmu itulah yang kulakukan sekarang karena bayang-bayangmu terus menggangu kehidupanku»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taek Woon membaringkan dirinya dibawah sebuah pohon rindang yang sangat cocok untuk tiduran dan memandang langit biru yang sedang sangat berawan yang terus berjalan seakan tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti.

Salah satu dari awan tersebut berubah bentuknya, membentuk salah seorang yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut. Ya, itu Hak Yeon. Seseorang yang sangat dirinya rindukan.

Terus memandang langit biru seakan Hak Yeon ada didepannya. Memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak dengan cepat seakan dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Hak Yeon. Menutup mata dan membuka matanya kembali. Merasakan hembusan angin sepoy-sepoy yang menerpa wajahnya. Membayangkan Hak Yeon yang membelai wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Kau kembali dengan senyuman yang sangat kukenali»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Taek Woon sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar rumahnya sambil menendang sebuah batu kecil dan sedikit menunduk dengan tangan yang dia masukkan disaku celananya, Taek Woon terus menedang batu yang dilihatnya menggangu jalannya. hingga batu yang ditendangnya melayang pergi entah kemana.

"Auh!" Rintih seseorang merasakan kesakitan dikepalanya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Mendengar seseorang merintih kesakitan sontak Taek Woon mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau..." Ucap Taek Woon kaget melihat wajah seseorang yang merintih itu.

"Oh, Hay." Ucap orang itu tersenyum, dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat dikenali oleh Taek Woon. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh Taek Woon, senyuman yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, kini kembali terukit disana.

"Hak Yeon!" Ucap Taek Woon yang lebih seperti berteriak (?) Berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. Seseorang yang baru diketahui namanya itu sempat sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat dirinya diterjang dengan sebuah pelukkan hangat oleh Taek Woon.

"Aah, Uri Taek Woon menangis" Ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum lagi saat dirasakan bajunya sedikit basah dan membelai kepala Taek Woon untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi" Ucap Taek Woon disela-sela pelukkannya.

"Ya... Baikklah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi." Ucap Hak Yeon menanggapi ucapan Taek Woon.

"Kau berjanji?" Ucap Taek Woon melepaskan pelukkannya dari Hak Yeon

"Tentu. Aku berjanji" jawab Hak Yeon.

"Hak Yeon" panggil Taek Woon menghapus air matanya.

"Ya?" Jawab Hak Yeon

"Dengarkan aku, aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja dan tidak akan kuulangi lagi." Ucap Taek Woon dengan wajah yang serius.

"Baiklah, akan ku dengarkan" Ucap Hak Yeon

"Dan kau harus berjanji padaku" Ucap Taek Woon lagi membuat Hak Yeon menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah" jawab Hak Yeon.

"Aku mohon padamu, tetaplah menjadi sinar bintangku, menjadi satu-satunya bintangku yang berkilauan disekitarku. Seperti bintang yang bersinar dilangit malam yang selalu melihat kebawah dari atas sana, tempat dimana aku tidak bisa menjangkau diri-mu." Ucap Taek Woon membuat Hak Yeon yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum manis.

"Dan Aku hanya mintanya padamu, tolong isilah hari-hariku dengan senyuman, tawa, dan teriakkanmu, karena semua hal tentang dirimu aku mau melihatnya selamanya. Kau Berjanji?" Lanjut Taek Woon menampilkan senyuman yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Ya, aku berjanji" Ucap Hak Yeon menerima uluran tangan Taek Woon dengan senyuman yang masih mereka terukir diwajah keduanya.

Lihatlah diatas sana dan disekitarmu, karena Langit biru menampilkan senyuman yang sangat menawan dan matahari pun ikut memeriahkan hari ini. Burung-burung pun turut ikut berbahagia untuk keduanya. Dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan sangat indah merasakan kebahagian yang dirasakan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END

I Hope U Like and Enjoy Read It

baru pertama kali bikin OneShoot

Mian kalau jelek

Wanna Review? :D

Gamsahamnida #bow bersama VIXX


End file.
